Checkmate
by ElvenStrife
Summary: An evening chess game in the library changes Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship entirely. Can the Britannian Prince find something worth smiling for in his childhood friend? PWP, Suzaku/Lelouch.


**Title:** Checkmate

**Author:** Legolas Fanatic

**Rating:** M15/R (the highest you can get)

**Warnings:** Smut/graphic sex, PWP, yaoi (boy/boy), slight BDSM, and AU (if you want to get picky about it, but I don't see why it couldn't fit in with a bit of tweaking. Isn't every fanfic really AU when you think about it?)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion_ or any recognisable characters/places. They belong to their original creators and I am borrowing them purely for some fun. No money is being made from this.

**A/N:** Hey! I'm alive. This probably isn't the story you expected me to return with, but I wrote it for a friend as a Christmas gift. Her ideas created this and it was her genius which inspired me to write it. Credit for the idea goes to my beloved friend, Zack Fair (Emily). She wanted me to credit her as that. ANYWHO-this story lacks a plot entirely and is just a bit of fun between Lelouch and Suzaku. "Lelouch deserves to be happy," were her words. It's quite lengthy, so take some breaks while you read it, and please ignore any errors. They are my fault alone. This was written merely for entertainment-don't take it seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Checkmate<strong>

"Check."

Lelouch leant back in his armchair and crossed one knee over the other as he gazed across at his opponent with an inscrutable expression. He knew he was going to win; he always won. It was simply a matter of time. Chess made sense to him. Chess was all strategy, and thinking with his head was what Lelouch did best.

Suzaku was much worse at concealing his emotions and fixing a poker face in place. His frustration was reflected in his bitten lip, stiff posture, and the uneasy shift of his eyes from piece to piece. He only had five left: three pawns, a rook, and his king.

"I almost have you cornered," Lelouch remarked when Suzaku only scratched the back of his ear and continued to scan his pieces, as if one of them might suddenly change places and offer an opening. It was dawning on him that he really had no hope. Lelouch could read him all too well.

Suzaku slid his rook four squares to the left, two in front of his king, and shielded it from Lelouch's queen. "We both know you're almost unbeatable at this game," the brunette laughed resignedly, accepting his fate but not willing to go down without the last bit of a fight.

Lelouch lifted his hand to his mouth and touched two fingers to his lips, surveying the board as if he didn't already know exactly how the next three moves would play out. In three moves, the game would be over. "I enjoy playing chess with you. You're quite a reckless opponent and you don't strategise for long before you take your turn. It's different to others I've played."

"At least you find it fun," Suzaku said.

Lelouch wanted to smile, but didn't. His eyebrow twitched slightly and Suzaku knew he found the comment amusing. He looked to the side. "It's your turn, Lelouch."

The raven-haired boy leant forward and claimed Suzaku's castle with his queen, exposing his king again. "Check." His tone was smug, patronising. Like he was talking to a child who was refusing to accept defeat until it was right upon them.

"Suzaku," Lelouch drew out the syllables of his name slowly, like he was thinking as he spoke them, "you've never been good at making the first move. That's why I gave you black. You lack initiative."

"And you always start with the king," Suzaku returned, glaring at said piece. "You call me reckless."

Lelouch almost looked frustrated, but the lines on either side of his mouth were banished before they could be noticed. "How can a king expect his army to follow if he does not lead?"

The question was rhetorical, so Suzaku ignored it and moved his king a space to the left. Two moves down; one to go. Lelouch could trap him with his knight now and offer him no escape. Once the brunette was done, he rested his elbows on either side of the armchair and his face in the crook of his palms pressed together. He kept his gaze on the board. "You've almost got this."

Lelouch allowed himself a smile since Suzaku wasn't looking, but didn't execute his final move yet. He bridged his fingers and pretended to be analysing their pieces. "Like I said, making the first move is always hard for you. You hesitate. You second-guess yourself. You need someone to pull you into it and motivate you to respond." His eyes flickered to Suzaku's face and he saw that the green eyes were watching him. He suddenly wanted this chess match to last longer, so he postponed his friend's defeat by moving a pawn forward. It served no purpose whatsoever, and he could see that Suzaku was confused.

"You're playing with me?"

Lelouch let him see his smile then for a brief moment, before his expression returned to revealing nothing. "It brings me great satisfaction to play with you, Suzaku."

Suzaku's gaze snapped back to the board and the same irritated expression passed across Lelouch's eyes before he calmed his features and waited for their game to continue. His fingers twitched and he tightened them, resting his mouth behind the curve of his thumbs so that even the barest twitch of his lips would not be noticed.

Suzaku took more than a few minutes to decide what to do next and Lelouch was mildly impressed at his attempt to strategise, but it was too little too late and would do nothing to help him. Chess was an arrogant game, and Suzaku was not arrogant. Lelouch let him know as much. "You've never been a chess player, Suzaku. You have to be bold and forthright, but at the same time clever. You're too emotional and you doubt yourself before you act. Your uncertainty is painfully noticeable. It makes playing with you all the more difficult, but it pays off in the end... or so I hope."

Suzaku blinked twice quickly and threw a glance at Lelouch, ignoring the smirk he could see behind his upraised hands, and smiled pleasantly. "You know I'm no good at this. At least, I'm not compared to you. Don't act so surprised." He reached out a hand and grabbed one of his pawns between his forefinger and thumb, but without the elegance that Lelouch used to execute his every move. "And stop insulting me, will you?" He slid it diagonally to the left and claimed one of Lelouch's own pawns.

"Check."

Suzaku's ignorance was insulting and Lelouch did not completely wipe his irritated expression away before it was replaced with genuine surprise. He looked down and saw that he was, indeed, in check. It was a pitiful attempt at redemption on Suzaku's part. His king could claim the pawn with no problem and he could take Suzaku's king with just one more move from his knight, boxing it in with his queen. He was just toying with the brunette.

"You look so shocked," Suzaku said, and laughed quietly. His green eyes brightened. "What? I'm not allowed to put you in check for once?"

Lelouch stared wordlessly at the board. He could take Suzaku out in two moves. There was nothing his friend could do; he had already lost. This check meant nothing.

"I know I'm going to lose," Suzaku continued, looking up when Lelouch did not respond. His surprise was gone, however. "I just couldn't pass up the opportunity. It's not like there was much more I could do, anyway. You just want to hurry up and end this silly game?"

Lelouch said nothing.

Suzaku left the silence for a minute and then laughed again, but the sound was nervous. "You're still going to win, Lelouch. Don't look like a spoiled brat and get this over with."

"... Silly game?" Lelouch looked at him sharply, violet eyes narrowing to slits. "I know I'm going to win, Suzaku, but you clearly don't know how to be a graceful loser. You're too enveloped in your own consideration for others to see what is directly in front of you."

The eleven frowned. "I'm pretty sure I can see my own defeat quite clearly, Lulu. Just finish this up. I want dinner soon."

Lelouch unfolded his legs and stood, startling Suzaku. _'Check,' _Suzaku's voice rung through his head and echoed into silence. He leant forward and pressed his hands on the chess board, scattering their pieces in all directions. The white king bounced onto the floor and rebounded under the table, but Lelouch did not even realise.

"I am always the black king," Lelouch whispered in what was close to a threatening tone. "The only reason I gave it to you is because you don't know how to lead. You're a follower, Suzaku, always looking for orders—a master to command you."

Suzaku looked up and opened his mouth. He made to protest, but a wordless noise was all that slipped out at Lelouch's sudden outburst. Their game was ruined, though the victor had been clear from the start, and the young prince never discarded a game of chess.

Lelouch's violet irises flashed darker, almost blackening, and he caught the parted lips with his own. He bent his neck down, shoulders stopping so that he could kiss Suzaku completely, tilting the brunette's head backwards to deepen their contact before it could be broken.

Suzaku did not respond, too shocked to bring himself to react in any way. He kept his eyes open and blinked rapidly, feeling Lelouch's tongue slide into his mouth and explore him entirely, not asking for permission. There was no hesitation in Lelouch's movements, just a total confidence that he always seemed to possess. Whenever Lelouch spoke or moved, it was always with the elegance and confidence of the prince he refused to be. Nothing ever fazed him.

It was hard to believe the kiss only lasted a matter of seconds. "Checkmate," Lelouch whispered as he slowly came back to himself. His eyes snapped open. He recoiled in horror, but his face was blank. His eyes were slightly wide, but they revealed nothing of the shock he was feeling towards his own actions. He could not believe he had let his frustration get the better of him, that he had lost control like that. He never lost control. His composure never faltered.

Suzaku was staring at him, and his green eyes were unreadable for once. Lelouch's blood pounded through his head and he whirled on his heel, realising exactly what he had done. The humiliation was unbearable and he could not stand to look at his friend.

He made for the door, reaching it in seconds. His hand landed on the knob and he pulled it inwards, stepping into the hall. He was furious at his own slip up. Suzaku was doomed to be an idiot. It had all gone so wrong.

A hand encircled his slender wrist and pulled him back. Lelouch looked up at Suzaku quickly and the brunette slammed the door behind him, pressing him back against it before it had time to even properly shut. Their breathing was all that penetrated the silence that consumed them as they stared at each other, purple eyes meeting green and neither revealing a thing.

Since when was Suzaku able to reign his emotions in so securely? Lelouch reefed his wrist back, but Suzaku kept a firm hold on it and didn't break eye contact. "I know why you asked me here for a game of chess, Lelouch."

The prince stared at him, and then around the library. The armchairs where they had been playing were just a few feet away, and they were alone. The library was off limits after four-thirty in the afternoon, but Lelouch knew that no one was willing to check and enforce that rule; not when it was normally followed by the students. They would not be disturbed, and Lelouch had not wanted to run the chance of an interruption—that, and he simply preferred the quiet of being alone... alone with Suzaku.

The brunette had not moved his gaze from his friend's face. "I know," he repeated, and Lelouch met his eyes again. "I know why you repeated those remarks about giving me your favourite colour because of my 'lack of initiative'. I know what you've been trying to do since we started this game."

Lelouch arched an eyebrow, but an inner part of him questioned whether Suzaku really did understand.

"You were trying to rile me into finally making the first move," Suzaku said. His eyes bored into Lelouch. "We've been playing a much more complicated game for so long and you're getting frustrated. You wanted me to be your precious black king and make my move, to lead, set everything else into motion."

"You've never let your frustration get the better of you like this," he continued. "But I'm right. I know it. Why are you so hesitant to make the first move, yourself? Why rely on me and try to force me to do it with petty insults?"

The barrage actually surprised Lelouch and he shifted uneasily, but his expression didn't once falter. "I just made the first move, Suzaku," he said quietly.

The brunette smiled and his eyes lit up again. "You kissed me."

"That's the first move," Lelouch said, and his tone was almost angry. "You were too blind to take it, so I had to. You are so thick-headed sometimes, Suzaku! You need to be coddled constantly. My words all ring true."

Suzaku was still smiling, and that made Lelouch think back over what he had said. He stood by his allegations—that Suzaku was just a little too clueless and could not see what was directly before him despite his normally observant nature. His friend was more frustrating than any chess game, but he must have understood more than he had originally let on. His words, "We've been playing a much more complicated game for so long," implied a deeper grasp of the current circumstances. Lelouch was forced to stop and reanalyse the entire situation; he must have miscalculated somewhere. He never miscalculated.

Suzaku leant forward, smile firm. His breath brushed across Lelouch's ear and the young prince felt his pulse quicken in his throat. "Lelouch... you're not the one playing the game. It brings me great satisfaction to play with you."

His own words hit him in the face and Lelouch slid his eyes to the side, to gaze at Suzaku as best he could. His control wavered and heat flushed his cheeks, raising the faintest patches of cerise. The blush surprised them both and Suzaku only chuckled. The sound was quiet, but it was right beside Lelouch's ear and rang clearly through his body. He shivered.

The reaction genuinely took Suzaku by surprise. Lelouch was normally so guarded and impenetrable. He ran a thumb over his best friend's face, over the deepening shade of red covering his cheek bone, and pulled back to look him in the eyes. "I knew it the entire time. I wanted to see how long it'd take you to lose control."

'_Lose control...' _Lelouch blinked. He never lost control; ever. He twisted his hand again, but Suzaku closed his fingers around it tightly, pressing on the nerve. The prince stilled and turned his face to the side, not willing to risk breaking his wrist to remove it from Suzaku's grip. He was confident his friend would not hurt him, but he had miscalculated and now these circumstances were unpredictable. That made them dangerous.

"I underestimated you," Lelouch said, and his tone betrayed nothing of his inner turmoil. "You're a worthier opponent than I first thought."

Suzaku slid his free hand up Lelouch's chest and held his chin between his fingers, tilting it up a little. "Underestimation is a huge disgrace for you, Lelouch. You, who prides yourself on strategy and prediction."

"I will admit that miscalculation is uncomfortable for me," Lelouch said, feeling his pulse quicken again as Suzaku leaned in. How had control been taken from him so easily? Hadn't he been mortified a few minutes ago? He had not accounted for what was happening now, so this territory was unfamiliar to him, and what he felt was almost... apprehension. Trepidation. A thrill of fear.

A part of him liked it.

Suzaku grinned. "You're supposed to know me better than this."

"I—" Lelouch was met with another hot mouth the instant his opened and Suzaku's hands were suddenly on his waist, gripping his hips. His friend pushed against him, pressing him against the door so that their black slacks met and their bodies came together with only the resistance of their school uniforms.

Lelouch arched his neck back and kissed Suzaku, guiding his arms up and around the brunette, tangling his fingers through the brown hair and curling them. He felt the strands tense in his grip and pulled gently, but he used the leverage to pull Suzaku closer and deepen their kiss. Their tongues met and swirled together, but Lelouch let Suzaku have this small victory—he just wanted to taste the other teen. They really had been playing this precarious game for too long.

They pulled back and Suzaku's hands had flicked up the bottom of Lelouch's shirt, thumbs brushing over the waistband of his pants and resting comfortably at the base of his flat stomach. He could feel Lelouch breathing against his mouth.

"Suzaku," Lelouch forced himself to speak, but regretted it when his friend's name came out a whisper. His tone was tinged with lust and his lips were kiss-swollen. It was an unbecoming response and he blushed harder, looking away to hide his expression as best he could without covering his face.

Suzaku captured his chin and made him face him once more. "Lelouch."

He had always liked the way Suzaku said his name. He was losing control, and he hated it. But why had he wanted Suzaku to make the first move? Why was he responding with such unrestrained enthusiasm? Why was this so thrilling? All of it contradicted his frustration at his loss of control. It shouldn't be a mystery to him, but perhaps he was deliberately overlooking the obvious answer. He wanted to stop thinking, but he couldn't. He was always thinking, always pondering; it was as much of a hindrance as it was a help.

Suzaku ran his thumb over Lelouch's cheek again and smiled at the blush. He had never seen his friend blush like this before, and it was a brilliant sight indeed. He was hungry for more of that blush, for more whisperings of his name. He was just as eager to have Lelouch as Lelouch was to have him, but he was better at controlling himself for once. He wanted Lelouch undone, and he wanted to be the one to do it.

Lelouch's hands were still tangled in Suzaku's hair, so the brunette grabbed one arm by the elbow and slowly pulled it back down and around. Lelouch watched him with the slightest degree of visible curiosity.

Suzaku lifted the prince's elegant hand to his mouth. Lelouch had inherited his mother's slender stature and beautiful hands, gracefully long fingers, and pretty features. He brought one of those sinful fingers up to his lips and drew it into his mouth with his tongue, sucking on it twice, before withdrawing it and taking it back in.

Lelouch shivered again and Suzaku loved the way his body felt trembling against his own. His bright eyes shined and he flicked his tongue against Lelouch's fingertip, leaning in close so that their chests touched and there was no space left between them. "You really shouldn't be so arrogant," he chastised, lifting Lelouch's head up with one finger under his chin.

Lelouch leant into the back of the door, one hand caught against Suzaku's mouth, and his head controlled by the brunette. His eyes misted a little and he moved to try and rid himself of his sudden fatigue. His knees balked and he almost fell, but Suzaku's body kept him where he was. Strong arms encircled him and pressed into the wood behind him, pinning him down.

Suzaku had an athlete's build. He had a narrow waist and was covered in lean muscle, not an ounce of fat on him. His tanned skin rippled over the neat muscles he had worked up. Where Lelouch was about as physically intimidating as a kitten, Suzaku could actually handle himself—and he could do so efficiently.

Suzaku kissed along the line of his jaw and drew Lelouch against him when he felt his trembling body sag a little. "You want me so much, don't you?"

"Suzaku," Lelouch bit out in a steady tone, warning him.

Suzaku was not swayed. "I want to hear you say it."

"Suzaku," Lelouch repeated in a more forceful tone. His breath hitched and he bit down on a gasp when Suzaku's knee pressed forward and he felt a thigh rub against the crotch of his slacks. The pressure refused to relent as Suzaku worked his leg back and forth, holding Lelouch still. "Suzaku—!"

"Say it," Suzaku hissed. Lelouch felt his loins tighten at the tone, amazed at Suzaku's control. His hands wrapped around him and clutched at his shoulders, wrenching the fabric of his school shirt away from his skin.

Suzaku moved his leg more forcefully, knowing the effect it was having on Lelouch. He had brought this on himself with that first move and now he was following through on what was only expected. Lelouch would be undone. "Say it."

Lelouch turned his face away, ashamed at his uncontrollable blush and erratic breathing. Heat pooled in his stomach and spread along his nerves, stirring him to respond and arch against Suzaku. His tongue loosened and his lips parted. "I want you."

"Louder."

"I want you, Suzaku. I have since I saw you again... when you took that bullet for me. I want you now."

There was still a demand in Lelouch's tone, and Suzaku fully planned to flush it away. He nipped at the young Britannian prince's lobe and panted against the delicate whorl of his ear, flicking his tongue out. Lelouch couldn't stave off a gasp and his hands tightened.

"Come," Suzaku ordered and pulled back, dragging Lelouch away from the door with him. He was clearly surprised at what was going on and his composure was gone, leaving him struggling to conceal his expression.

Suzaku dragged him across the expanse of floor meant for students to lie about and read in undisturbed quiet, and then past the study desks, before he led him through the aisles of books. The paths between them were narrow and compact, so Lelouch fell in behind Suzaku, but the brunette kept a firm hold of him as they walked. Lelouch could not determine where they were headed, or what Suzaku had in mind, and that both frustrated and unnerved him.

They reached the encyclopaedias and Suzaku let go of Lelouch's hand to bend and grab a huge hardcover book resting sideways on the bottom shelf. It was the second volume of the Complete Britannian Encyclopaedia, detailing a lot of selective history, and was wrapped in a thick leather belt. Nine other volumes lay on the same shelf, similarly bound.

Suzaku removed the leather strap and set it back, before doing the same to the third volume. Lelouch watched in silence, trying to realign everything in his head and figure Suzaku out. His friend had honestly surprised him with his actions and now he was uncertain. Lelouch hated being uncertain.

Surrendering to curiosity, he asked, "What are you doing?"

Suzaku straightened and turned around, ducking in to kiss Lelouch again. The prince leant into it and placed his hands on Suzaku's chest, moaning softly into his mouth. The distraction worked.

Suzaku caught one wrist up and tightened the leather belt around it, needing to fix it in the last hole in order to tighten it around Lelouch's thin bone. He threaded the second strap through it and struggled only briefly before he had it around Lelouch's other arm and secured properly. They stared at each other and Suzaku smiled brightly.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch repeated in a shaky voice, a little startled but trying not to let it show.

"Binding you," Suzaku said simply, holding the crossover section of the makeshift cuffs between his fingers as he pulled Lelouch forward and bit on his bottom lip.

Lelouch arched again and tugged at his hands, but Suzaku refused to budge. "Listen," he told him; "We both knew this game would reach its climax, and now it has. I know what I want, and so do you—and we both know what you want. There's no point denying it, Lelouch. Your kiss ended my playtime, so now we'll do things my way."

The same tendril of thrilling anticipation clawed down Lelouch's spine again and he tried hard not to moan with the words. Did he actually want Suzaku to continue as he was? He shuddered. "You learn to keep up fast."

"It's you who'll need to work on keeping up," Suzaku whispered, and then began unbuttoning his shirt. He had it undone and peeled back off his shoulders to the bend of his elbows, the straps preventing it from coming off completely, in a matter of seconds. He dropped his mouth down to suck on Lelouch's left nipple, swirling his tongue over the nub. It hardened quickly under the attention, and the prince awkwardly threw his head back and swayed, drawing in his breath sharply with Suzaku's ministrations.

Biting down on Lelouch's nipple, Suzaku was enthralled at the way he caught his breath and stiffened a little, but couldn't do much with his hands tied together. He bit down again and then sucked, feeling how Lelouch tensed and relaxed tentatively, not sure what to expect. He would dominate Lelouch right here, right now.

His hands moved quickly to unzip Lelouch's slacks and he forced them down, along with the young prince's shoes and socks. He kept his movements unhurried, but efficient, and moved his attention to Lelouch's underwear next. He looked up, caught Lelouch's blush, and chuckled. "Shy?"

Lelouch rebuked the adjective quickly. "We're in the school library, Suzaku."

"Is that a yes?" Suzaku flipped the band of his black underwear down and then freed Lelouch of it, lifting his long legs to remove them completely. Lelouch made a small noise in the back of his throat, deciding that their location didn't matter. Watching Suzaku bend before him and strip him down—it was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He wanted Suzaku. Suzaku was his best friend and knew him better than anyone else, even Nunnally—especially Nunnally, and he wanted Suzaku. He wanted him in a way which meant that he could never lose him.

"You look a little more bold," Suzaku noted, admiring Lelouch for a moment before he straightened to kiss him tenderly on the neck.

"I trust you a lot more than I should," Lelouch replied, and there was something sincere in his tone.

Suzaku kissed him again and ran a hand down his chest, feeling the skin respond and stretch with Lelouch's twisting. "I'm glad you trust me," he said. "We've only been best friends for most of our lives."

"People change with time. You might not be the same Suzaku I knew."

"You've had plenty of time to judge that," Suzaku said. "What's the verdict?"

Lelouch graced him with a small smirk. He didn't reply, but only stepped closer and kissed Suzaku's chin and made his way up his jaw. The brunette settled his hands on his shoulders and forced him back, winking as he undressed himself. He shrugged out of his uniform and unlaced his shoes, slipping them off with his socks and pants. He watched Lelouch as he brought his underwear down and past his feet, smiling when lust sparked in his eyes.

He grabbed Lelouch and kissed him, swallowing his ragged moan when he pressed their naked bodies together and stroked his thigh against Lelouch's erection. The prince responded by moving against him and Suzaku pinched his nipples, stretching them. Lelouch gasped a little, and there was a hint of pain behind the noise.

Suzaku paused briefly to give Lelouch time for a negative reaction, but he only blushed hard and leant further into his body. Suzaku grabbed his bound hands and dragged him around the bookshelf and back towards the study area, pushing him onto one of the polished desks and leaning over him. He lifted his arms up, placing his bound wrists over his head, and leant down to kiss along his chest. He bit his nipples again as he went, delighted when Lelouch hissed and writhed beneath him.

"You're beautiful," he said, not looking to see Lelouch's intensified flush. He instead dipped down between the prince's legs and drew his cock into his mouth, holding his thighs still with strong fingers while he worked him with his tongue and lips. Lelouch moved his arms back down to rub his fingers through Suzaku's hair, marvelling at how soft it was, and surrendering to the pleasure. He moaned and threw his head back, moving his hips against Suzaku's mouth.

Suzaku glanced up to admire his lover and then moved his head back, grabbing and squeezing Lelouch's wrists to make him give up his hold. The teen released a disappointed whimper, cutting it off as soon as he realised he was making such an awful sound, and gazed at Suzaku through eyes clouded with lust. He made a lascivious whine in the back of his throat and Suzaku almost devoured him. Whether he intended it or not, Lelouch was being such a god awful tease.

Suzaku slid two fingers up to Lelouch's mouth and the young prince drew them in and sucked, knowing what was coming. He ran his tongue over the long appendages and gazed at Suzaku while he did so, purple eyes slanting a little as he tried to regain some satisfaction for himself. Suzaku was just owning him completely.

Spreading Lelouch's legs by propping his feet on the corners of the desk, Suzaku guided his spit-covered fingers down to Lelouch's entrance and pushed into him slowly, stretching him in preparation of what was to come. The prince tensed up and closed his eyes, mouth forming a thin line as he suppressed the instant pain that came with being opened in such a way.

Suzaku worked his fingers until Lelouch gradually began to relax, slipping in another in order to ready him completely for what his body would take in next. From the feel of it, Lelouch was a virgin—at least, in this way. Suzaku had no idea if he had been with a girl before, but that was irrelevant at the moment. He would need to ease Lelouch into this by preparing him as much as possible beforehand.

Filing away the pain, Lelouch shifted his legs and curled his hands into fists, nails biting into his palms. He kept his eyes closed and measured out his breathing, trusting Suzaku completely. He had no choice, bound underneath him and at his mercy; it was an unusual and different situation for him to be in, but he was accommodating himself well. His nerves were tingling with raw thrill and an excitement he had trouble identifying.

"You need to relax as much as possible, or it's going to hurt," Suzaku said, but the last word was said in a strange tone which made it stand out from the rest of the sentence. Lelouch did not have much time to dwell on it. Suzaku was suddenly back at his entrance, but something much larger than a few fingers was pressing against his body.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Suzaku, who was leaning over him, hand around his cock so that he could guide it into his lover's body. Lelouch shifted uneasily. "What about a condom?"

Suzaku paused and stared at him, perplexed for a moment. He then laughed and shook his head. "I don't have one on me. Unless you have one...?"

"No," Lelouch said breathlessly.

Suzaku leant down and grabbed Lelouch's arms, bringing them up and over his head so that the young prince was forced to rise into a partial sitting position as Suzaku straightened up the slightest amount again. "We shouldn't have to worry... trust me."

Lelouch nodded, knowing they had gone too far to stop now. He wriggled forward a bit and Suzaku dropped his hand back down, pressing carefully into Lelouch's body. Lelouch gasped, tensed, forced himself to relax, and then finally cried out when his friend buried himself to the hilt. He clung to Suzaku, sweat breaking out along his forehead as he grit his teeth and tried to deal with the pain. It seemed without end, and he was beginning to despair, when Suzaku pulled out and gently thrust back inside. It escalated.

Lelouch cried out a little louder and his knuckles turned white around the tufts of Suzaku's hair he had gripped in his fingers. "Relax," the brunette said soothingly, stroking his hands up his sides.

Lelouch tried to, but Suzaku moved again and sent more pain ricocheting down his spine. He jerked a little and bit down on a third cry, but Suzaku pushed back inside. He angled his hips, changing the direction of his thrusts, and finally rubbed against Lelouch's pleasure centre. Once contact was made his with his prostate, his cries changed pitch and were mingled with pleasure. Suzaku kept thrusting in at that angle and eventually he felt Lelouch tremble against him and soften, burying his face in the side of his neck to try and muffle his moans.

Lelouch fixed his thighs around Suzaku and crossed his ankles, drawing his friend forward and deeper. He sat up and hugged Suzaku close, moaning into his neck and crying out beside his ear. The brunette's pants and moans joined his own as they moved together, blissfully ignorant to their surroundings. All pain vanished and Lelouch let Suzaku envelop him completely in the pleasure he was giving him with his body. He had wanted this for so long, and it was every bit as sweet as he had imagined.

Lelouch's beautiful voice in his ear soon pushed Suzaku to the edge. He reached between their bodies and grabbed his friend's cock, steadily pumping it in time with his thrusts. Lelouch let his head fall back and his hair tickle down the back of his neck as he tangled his bound hands through Suzaku's hair and held him. Tired of writhing and moaning, he just cried out and surrendered, letting himself be fucked into oblivion by one of the few people who actually mattered in his life.

"Checkmate," Suzaku leant forward and hissed into his ear, returning his own precious phrase to the Brit as he moved inside him.

Pressure built up and warmth spread through Lelouch's body, and he screamed Suzaku's name as he arched backwards and came hard in his hand. His muscles contracted around the brunette and Suzaku's movements became rough and vigorous. He thrust forward twice more before he buried himself deep and released into his best friend, giving in to that exquisite tight heat. They saw nothing but white ecstasy as they slowly came down from their high, still clutching to one another. Their mouths met in a kiss and Lelouch rubbed the side of Suzaku's face awkwardly with his tied hands.

Their breathing slowed in the quiet and neither spoke while they disengaged and Lelouch fought to keep his swaying balance on the desk. He lowered his hands into his lap and looked up at Suzaku.

The brunette stopped and stared at him, hoping he had not been too rough, and wiped a thumb over Lelouch's bottom lip. "God, you're cute," he said. The prince was still blushing a little and his hair was ruffled, his chest shone with a light sheen of sweat, and his shoulders jerked with his small breaths. If he wasn't spent, Suzaku would have ravished him again.

Suzaku reluctantly undid the straps holding Lelouch's wrists together and tossed them onto the desk, not bothering to return them to the Britannian Encyclopaedias. The librarian could do that. He stole a kiss from the young prince and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's getting late."

Lelouch dared to smile coyly at him. "We'll do this again, Suzaku."

It was not a question, but the eleven still felt compelled to nod. He grinned at Lelouch and helped him stand, lifting an eyebrow when he swayed a little. "Sore?"

"It's nothing I can't handle," Lelouch said, tone ending the matter. He fixed his school shirt back over his shoulders and then went with Suzaku to retrieve the rest of their clothing. They dressed and examined the sky outside, judging it to be at least quarter to six. Nunnally and Sayoko would expect him back and already be wondering where he was. Dinner would be close to served.

They cleaned up the chess set and Lelouch tucked it under his arm, thankful that he had not scattered the pieces too far. They were relatively easy to locate and pack up, leaving no trace of their being there. He ran a hand down Suzaku's arm as they neared the door and pulled him to a halt.

"You didn't just do this for my sake, did you?" He asked.

Suzaku looked taken aback, but then he grabbed Lelouch's shoulders and stared him hard in the eye. "Were those the actions of someone just trying to make you feel good? Lelouch... Lelouch, I love you. I have since we were young, I think."

The words were unexpected and hard to take in. Lelouch had closed off a lot of people—did he dare let Suzaku in? They were best friends, and Suzaku was priceless to him, but love was such a complex emotion. He loved Nunnally and he would do anything for her, but could he accept Suzaku into that thin ring around his heart as well?

He stared into the emerald irises in front of him. His wrists still tingled from the straps Suzaku had used, his legs trembled from the exertion and pleasure that had taken hold of his body, and his nostrils were still filled with his friend's scent. One minute of contemplation and he knew he would never be able to dispel these memories. He would want Suzaku again from this moment, and again from the next. That could only mean one thing.

He took Suzaku's hand in his and lifted it to his mouth, kissing the inside of his palm. His purple eyes stayed locked with the eleven's. "I love you, too," he murmured.

The sincerity was clear in his tone and Suzaku grinned, curling his fingers to cup the side of Lelouch's face. They wouldn't make it official to the school as such; the agreement was silently mutual between them. It would just raise more complications than they needed to deal with, but nor would they treat this with shame. It was for convenience and privacy that they would not speak of it—no one else had the right to know. It was not their place.

Lelouch placed a hand on his chess set and Suzaku opened the door, and they moved down the hall and towards the staircase which would lead them back to the ground level of the school. From there, they could go their separate ways. Lelouch was already itching to get home and make sure Nunnally was not panicking after him. His younger sister, crippled and blind, had a tendency to worry for him more than was necessary.

"You'll be in classes all week, won't you?" Lelouch asked as they descended, knowing that Suzaku had commitments with the Britannian Empire, a fact which never failed to irritate him. It was a barrier that might always stand between them.

"'Course," Suzaku replied, tone suggesting that the question was odd. "There's nothing scheduled this week. It's time to catch up on my studies."

Lelouch looked at him, revealing how thankful he was for that knowledge, and moved towards the front doors. They were stopped by a voice behind them and turned to stare up at Milly, Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina standing halfway up the staircase in the process of descending.

Milly waved a hand through the air, continuing down, thick blonde hair bouncing. "Lelouch!" She said happily. "I didn't know you were still here. I thought you would've gone home by now."

Lelouch fixed a smile in place and shook his head. "That's where I'm going, now."

"Suzaku!" Shirley exclaimed, coming up beside Milly and Rivalz, who had followed the president on her heels. "Lulu! Hey, guys. We're making a few preparations for the Ashford community fundraiser! Want to help?"

Suzaku smiled apologetically and Lelouch held up his hands, sighing. "Sorry, Shirley. I really have to get back to Nunnally, and Suzaku has to go report in at work before they get suspicious. We can't hang around."

The redhead looked disheartened, but she smiled at him anyway and shook her head. "That's okay, Lulu. You'll put some money in towards the fundraiser though, won't you?"

"Of course he will," Milly said, and Lelouch knew it would be pointless to argue with the president. "As vice-president, he has a reputation to uphold and certain expectations to meet. This is one of them. It doesn't have to be much, Lelouch."

"Of course I'll help," he said. Rivalz gave him a thumbs up behind Milly's back and winked, and Shirley clapped her hands together.

"Okay! Well, we'll see you tomorrow," Milly said and lifted a hand. "If you see Kallen between now and then, let her know that her help would also be appreciated."

"Will do," Lelouch promised. He lifted a hand and watched the group turn towards the stairs and move back up, taking the left set this time. Nina waved shyly, Shirley beamed and flapped both hands at him, and Rivalz saluted stupidly. In moments, they were gone and he stood alone with Suzaku again.

The eleven whistled under his breath and shook his head. "Great little group, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Lelouch said fondly, and held the door open for Suzaku. "I wonder how long this fundraiser phase will last."

Suzaku shrugged and exited, Lelouch trailing behind him. "They're putting a lot of effort into it. It's pretty late. They should be relaxing or studying right now."

"Milly's determined," Lelouch said. "Plus their dorms aren't far. They can afford to spend as much time as they want benefitting the school."

"It's a compassionate idea," Suzaku said and checked his watch, shaking his head. "It's six. You should get back to Nunnally."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Lelouch said, not letting his apprehension show. It was hard to believe their evening had even happened. It had gone so quickly, and it had all happened better than either of them could have imagined it. Lelouch was still tingling all over.

They clasped hands for longer than was necessary and parted down different forks in the path, farewelling one another as they made their way home. Tomorrow could not come soon enough—Lelouch wanted to see Suzaku again, and the eleven was just as eager to be in the prince's company once more.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

The library opened at eight in the morning, and Nina was waiting outside with Shirley. She clutched her thick science text book to her chest and waited for the clock to click over so that she could enter. She shifted nervously and looked the door up and down, switching her weight from one foot to the other.

Shirley, finally growing exasperated, glanced in her direction. "Nina," she drew the dark-haired girl's attention, and her viridian coloured plaits bounced as she spun her head around. "Why are you so jumpy this morning?"

"Oh, sorry," Nina said meekly. "I just hope whoever borrowed out Baxter's _Theoretical Physics and Applied Techniques_ has returned it by now. I'm itching to get my hands on it."

Shirley watched her push her glasses up her nose and smiled brightly at her. "I'm sure it's back. If not, it won't hurt to wait another day or two. It's not the end of the world, right?"

Nina bit her lip and released a soft whimper, dipping her head to glance at the clock which was visible through the window set in the door. Noticing it was a few minutes past eight, she pushed the door in and breathed out a sigh when the smell of paper books greeted her. She left Shirley behind as she made straight for the non-fiction section and checked under the author's name for the book she was after.

Shirley wandered in idly, stretching as she did so. She had only agreed to accompany her friend so she would not be alone. She moved to sit in one of the armchairs and crossed her legs, placing her chin in her hand while she waited.

Nina dropped the book she held in the chute as she passed it, scurrying quickly for the shelves. The book she was after was nowhere to be found and she almost despaired, before she remembered it was only due back yesterday. If it had been returned, it would not be here. She made her way quickly over to the trolley which held the new returns, none of them sorted yet, and flicked through the titles. She pulled out Baxter's volume, giddy when she saw it sitting in plain sight.

She held it up triumphantly and turned back, moving past a few of the study desks to where the automatic loan desk was situated. She sat her book down on the nearest desk while she fished through her purse for her library card, and then picked it back up.

As she lifted it, she noticed two leather straps sitting on the edge. She frowned and gingerly touched one, recognising it as belonging to the Britannian Encyclopaedia set. She turned and looked back to the shelves, and then back down at the desk. There were a few drops of white fluid dried on its surface, looking almost like spittle, and she scraped her nail against one with a frown. It cracked and flicked onto the floor and she sniffed her fingertip, not sure what to make of it.

She set the strap down, studied the stains again, and then a sickening thought occurred. She shuddered and held her book close, as if it was hiding her from something, and wrinkled her face up. "It's spit," she whispered, shaking her head, trying to reject the first conclusion that had entered her mind. _'Why did I even touch it? Ew! Yuck! Gross! Contamination!' _

She almost fell over in her haste to get to the automatic scanner, and put her book and card through quickly. She didn't even wait for Shirley to catch up as she left the library, shaking her plaits from side to side as she went, trying to rid herself of the assumptions she was piecing together. "No, no, no," she said under her breath, unwilling to think such debauchery had taken place inside her sanctuary.

"Hey, Nina!" Shirley called, jogging to catch up with the small girl. She shook her head and half-grinned. "Boy, you sure are in a hurry. Is that all you wanted?"

"Um, uh... yes," Nina stuttered a little and fixed her glasses again.

"Are you okay?" Shirley asked.

"I'm fine," Nina said quickly. "Um, Shirley... do you, uh, know if anyone was in the library after hours yesterday?"

"Why would anyone enter after hours? All the students know it's off limits. I suppose it's hard to police that sort of thing, though. It's just assumed they'll all behave. Why?"

Nina balked and held her book more tightly. "No reason," she bit out, increasing her pace. Shirley kept pace with her. "I just thought it looked a bit untidy."

"Maybe the cleaners haven't had time to check it, yet," Shirley said absently. "It gets like that sometimes."

Nina jerked her head in a nod, trembling a little as she clutched her book and tried to dispel what was slowly becoming the dominant thought in her mind. She almost yelped when Shirley touched her shoulder, and smiled widely to cover it.

"Are you sure you're okay, Nina?"

"Of course," she whispered. "Class starts in twenty minutes. We should probably get there early."

Shirley eyed her carefully and dipped her head. "Yeah, you're right," she said. "Lulu is probably already there if he's arrived, and Suzu is most likely with him."

"And Milly and the others," Nina said, glancing back behind them towards the library. She increased her pace and hurried along the corridor, heading towards their teaching room with Shirley in tow, fighting to keep up.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

Lelouch's neat, slanted writing covered half of his page within the first twenty minutes of the class. His thoughts wandered every so often, but he made sure to note what he absorbed and did so quickly. His script was unaffected by the speed in which he documented their teacher's words, and his attention was not focused on the symbols.

Suzaku stirred in the seat a foot away from him, to his right, and continued writing as the teacher spoke. He only ever broke away from the sentence to check the board or stretch the fingers of his writing hand. Lelouch admired how they flexed and then curled back around his pen.

Suzaku caught him staring once and he looked out the window quickly to cover up his lapse in judgement, blushing faintly in the sunlight which filtered in through the open louvers. The brunette smirked and returned to his writing, now aware that Lelouch was concentrating more on him than on the actual class.

He lifted his pen and popped the end of it between his lips, drawing on it succulently as he made a show of thinking over what the teacher was saying. His tongue darted out the side so that only Lelouch would catch it if he was looking—which Suzaku knew he was—and slid up the length of the top half of the pen and then back down.

He tapped his fingers against the side, scrawled something else, and then placed it back into his mouth. He closed his eyes, and Lelouch thought he might moan for a second from the look on his face, and then made another quick note.

The Britannian prince watched him shift his position and languidly lean back in his chair as he wrote, sucking on the tip of the pen every so often. He knew what Suzaku was doing, and he knew why he was doing it. It was ridiculous, and he really wasn't doing all that much, but the eleven was unbearably erotic and he did not even have to try. Lelouch shifted uncomfortably and watched him, fully aware that Suzaku was lapping up the attention, and tried to control his lust.

"... Which was what?" The teacher was throwing a question to the class. "Can you tell us, Mr Lamperouge?"

Lelouch looked at the teacher, startled out of his trance. A few faces turned around to watch him expectantly and even Suzaku leant forward on his elbows and rested his chin on his hands to wait for his response. Lelouch had missed the question, though, and had no idea what it was he was supposed to be answering.

He cleared his throat and twirled his pen elegantly through his long fingers, his air of confidence not once faltering. He scanned the board quickly, looking for hints and trying not to prolong his hesitation. "Could you repeat the question for me, sir?"

The teacher looked irritated. "Are you paying attention, Mr Lamperouge?"

"Of course, sir," Lelouch said, expression not changing. "I just want to make sure I heard it correctly by the way you worded it."

The teacher saw through the excuse, but Lelouch's demeanour gave him cause for reconsideration. He grumbled to himself and straightened up, shaking his head. "I said: who founded the second town square in Pendragon, building a statue in their honour to remind citizens of their hard effort to create a thriving society?"

Lelouch barely hesitated, inclining his head. "Why, our own second princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and Commander-in-Chief of the Imperial Army, Cornelia li Britannia. The monument was built not long after Japan's transformation into Area 11, and stands to this day as a tribute to her supposed passion for the people."

There was silence in the classroom. Not only had Lelouch spoken of his half-sister without the expected amount of admiration and respect, but he had mentioned the word 'Japan' and that was a mutual taboo among Britannian residents. Acknowledging Area 11 by its former name and giving it the status of a country was simply not accepted.

Lelouch leant back, unperturbed, and returned his attention to Suzaku. The teacher continued before the other students could linger too much on what Lelouch had said. "Uh, that is correct!" He boomed. "Princess Cornelia is responsible for the reformation of the town centre. Now, focusing on the incident which brought about the need for such order to be enforced..."

Lelouch zoomed out and smirked at Suzaku, who was gazing at him with clear surprise. He shook his head, brown bangs bouncing, and released a large breath. Lelouch winked and touched his own pen to his lips, sucking it in like Suzaku had minutes ago. Suzaku sat up a little straighter in his seat and gazed at Lelouch, looking over his pale face and sculpted features. His loins stirred as memories of the previous evening flashed through his mind and he banished them quickly before he had a problem to contend with as well as the lesson.

Lelouch winked again, aware of his struggle, and returned his attention to his page. The following weeks continued in much the same manner: them playing coy from opposite sides of the desk and dropping innuendos during lunch, and retreating to a cubicle in the bathroom to steal a quick kiss but never anything more. They were content with just that for the moment—it felt exciting to always be treading around one another, like it was an elaborate dance. The other students were oblivious, and it was enough to distract both of them from their pressing duties.

Kallen grew impatient with Zero's lack of response, and Lloyd had to physically come and collect Suzaku from the school in order to proceed with scheduled training. Neither one of them cared, and there were no immediate repercussions. Their intimacy was worth neglecting their secret duties. Their friendship had transformed into something greater than either of them could have predicted.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

Three weeks passed and then the Ashford Academy students were given their final art assignment for the semester. It was a drawing, nothing complicated, and it had to be completed in the students' own time. There was only one criterion: it had to be realism. A bowl of fruit would suffice, but Shirley had already taken the idea and their teacher had requested as much creativity as possible so that she did not get twenty bowls of fruit to grade.

They had a week to complete the task, and their teacher bid them good luck at the end of class before she started to pack up.

Lelouch stuffed his hands into his pockets and left the room, sensing Suzaku move up beside him. The brunette was walking fast, and he barely slowed to press a piece of paper into the prince's hand, not meeting his gaze.

Lelouch watched him walk off, before he unfurled the paper and read:

_Might I come over for dinner tonight? I'm sure Nunnally would be glad to have me. I'll meet you at the gates this afternoon; you can let me know. I have an idea for the art assignment, too. You should be able to help me. _

_Suzaku _

Lelouch regarded the paper with a raised eyebrow. Sighing, he folded it back along the dented lines and placed it into the pocket of his pants. He stopped briefly to ask Shirley whether she had a nice bowl at home to use for her planned drawing, bid her farewell, and continued on down the hall. He found it hard to disperse the letter from his mind, and it stuck with him until the end of the final class for the day. He could not stop Suzaku at any point before then to question him about it or request an elaboration, always seeming to miss him after class. When he reached the gate and saw the brunette leaning on the railing lazily, he tilted his head on the side and glared a little.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku greeted with a grin, ignoring his sour expression. "So is it a date?"

Lelouch nodded. "Nunnally would like to see you again. It's a good idea."

Suzaku's grin intensified and he shouldered his bag, gesturing for Lelouch to lead the way. When they arrived, no more than twenty minutes later, Lelouch opened the door and led his friend inside. They greeted Sayoko, Suzaku politely refusing the offered beverage, and made their way towards the staircase. Before they could ascend, Nunnally entered the sitting room, her mechanical chair easy for her to control, and turned her face in the direction their breathing came from.

"Lelouch, you're home," she said in her melodic tone, smiling warmly.

"Nunnally," Lelouch said affectionately. "I brought someone with me. He's staying for dinner."

Suzaku moved forward and extended his hand for her to touch, and her expression brightened instantly. Though her eyes were closed, her face still radiated with feeling. "Suzaku, I've missed you. How are you?"

"Great," Suzaku smiled, despite she couldn't see it. "Keeping an eye on your big brother for you at school, staying fit... just the usual."

"That's wonderful to hear," she said and laughed quietly. "Does Lelouch misbehave at school?"

Suzaku joined in with her laughter and stated the affirmative, and Lelouch quickly approached. "He's just saying that to hide his own bad behaviour. Anyway, Nunnally, we're going to head upstairs until dinner is ready. Is that all right?"

"Of course," she said. "It's good that you have a friend to spend time with at home."

Lelouch smiled and kissed her on the forehead, fingers lingering over her hand, before he took Suzaku upstairs and into his bedroom, thankful that C.C. was not hanging around at that moment. She probably would have heard Suzaku and retreated to the attic for the day which served his purposes well. The eleven perused the room with undisguised scrutiny, studying what Lelouch owned and how his furniture was positioned. Satisfied, he sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped his shoes off.

"Now, about this art assignment..." Lelouch began. Suzaku cut him off.

"After dinner," he waved a hand and shook his head, leaning back to balance on his hands. "We'll do it tonight. You don't mind if I stay, do you?"

"You aren't needed somewhere?" Lelouch asked.

"Not tonight," Suzaku said. He smiled up at his friend and lover, stroking the sheet beside himself to entice Lelouch to sit. Once he had, he leant his head on his shoulder. "You seem to be under the impression that I'm constantly busy."

"That's because you normally are," Lelouch said, but his voice was absent. Suzaku didn't miss the vague tone and shifted his head to look up at him. "I don't want you to be penalised because of me."

Suzaku actually laughed. "That won't happen, Lelouch, so don't worry about it. I can handle myself."

"I know," Lelouch admonished with narrowed eyes, looking on the verge of smirking. He shook some hair back from his face. "Maybe we could play another game of chess tonight, though you are quite poor at it."

Suzaku pulled back and stared him in the eye. "Are you actually talking about chess?"

"Am I?"

Suzaku grinned and his green eyes widened. "You're just too cheeky," he said. His own stomach tightened before his next words, exciting even himself. "Maybe I should punish you?"

Lelouch stared him in the eye. "Maybe you should," he hissed, and was then taken aback by his own audacity. He blinked and looked away, blushing.

Suzaku ducked in a stole a kiss, turning Lelouch's face back towards him. "Challenge accepted," he whispered in a lethal tone, promising Lelouch exactly what he had said. "It's about time someone put you in your place."

"Don't forget that promise." Lelouch suppressed a shiver and closed his eyes, humming in the back of his throat. "It's still at least two hours until dinner. What would you have us do?"

Suzaku smiled slowly. "Why don't you pull out the chess board?"

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

They ate quickly and Sayoko took Nunnally upstairs to help her prepare for bed. It was best that the girl was always well-rested; sleep deprivation would not do her good. Lelouch remained behind to place all the cutlery and dishes in the sink, just to make Sayoko's job easier, and then leant on the bench. He turned to face Suzaku. "Good meal?"

"Splendid," the brunette said and stood, pushing his chair in. He approached Lelouch and grabbed him by the waist, kissing him slowly.

The young prince held the front of his shirt in his fingers and moaned softly into his mouth, pulling back to smirk playfully. It was the first time Suzaku could honestly say he had seen Lelouch looking so cheeky; it was unlike him. "Enjoy it that much?"

Suzaku shook his head. "You taste better."

They heard Sayoko's footsteps descending the stairs and quickly stepped away from one another, moving towards the doorway just as she entered and inclined her head in a polite bow. "Will you retire to bed now?" She asked.

Lelouch shook his head. "Suzaku and I are going to stay up for a while, yet. It's still early." Nunnally's room had been sound-proofed to prevent any disturbances stirring her during the night. Lelouch did not want her waking to an unpleasant scene that she could only hear, but do nothing about. If they ever fell under attack here, he would rather her remain unaware until he had dealt with it.

"Of course," Sayoko said, tipping her head forward again. "If you need anything, be sure to let me know."

Lelouch nodded and turned, leading Suzaku back to his room. He closed the door behind them and sighed, moving over to his bed. Suzaku sat down while he remained standing, crossing his arms. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, content to just think over the day.

Finally, Suzaku said, "I suppose you want to hear my idea for my art project."

"I'm going to draw the white roses in the garden," Lelouch replied. "I've been thinking that since class today. What did you have in mind?"

Suzaku couldn't hold back the slow smile that spread over his face. He leant back and stared Lelouch in the eye, refusing to falter. "You."

"Me?"

"That's what I said." Suzaku sat forward and clasped his hands. "It has to be real, and I'd like to draw you. I'm pretty good, if I may say so, so it wouldn't turn out horrible or anything."

Lelouch tilted his head to the side, before he finally smiled a little. "That should be fine, if that's what you want to do. How long will it take?"

"I thought we could stay up tonight so that I could draw you," Suzaku said. "Tomorrow's a public holiday and after that is the weekend. It's not like we have to be up early."

"Sure."

"Lelouch... there's something else," the eleven said, sounding a little shy for a second. It was banished in an instant.

"Oh?" Lelouch looked down at him, arms still crossed. He elevated one thin eyebrow in enquiry.

"... I want to draw you naked."

There was a long pause and Lelouch found it hard to control his expression. Carefully, he pieced together a sentence in his head so that he would not embarrass himself by reacting stupidly. "Why naked?" He asked, actually surprised by how steady his voice was. _'Naked? Our teacher has to grade this, Suzaku.' _

"The human body is supposed to be beautiful, right?" Suzaku countered, expecting the question. "Well, you're the most beautiful human I've seen... seems like it makes perfect sense."

"Just shirtless, you mean?"

Suzaku stared at him flatly. "I've already seen you naked, Lelouch."

Lelouch blushed and Suzaku was pleased with that reaction. The Britannian ran a hand back through his hair. "But Miss Connell's going to _see_ these drawings, Suzaku."

"You can't tell me she hasn't made you do a nude drawing before," Suzaku rolled his eyes. "There's no way that could have been avoided all these years. She's probably expecting it, Lelouch. Plus I'm sure she wouldn't complain about seeing you naked."

"What makes you think I'm comfortable with it?" Lelouch snapped.

Suzaku stood and grabbed his hands, keeping firm eye contact. "Because I'm comfortable with it. You're mine now, right? Let me decide who else gets to see you. I want to draw you."

Lelouch's blush intensified, which ruined the effect of his glare. "But our teacher? Suzaku, you have to be kidding."

Suzaku giggled, and it was the most bizarre reaction that it wiped away Lelouch's glare. He snapped at him again and the brunette shook his head. "You're just so cute," he said smilingly, a huge grin brightening up his face. "Stop being so modest and let me draw your body, Lelouch. I can change a few things around your face if you want so it could be any dark-haired guy."

"She wanted us to draw _real_ things," Lelouch said. "She'd ask who your model was... and I am _not_ cute."

Suzaku ran a thumb across his bottom lip and kissed his forehead. "Just trust me, Lelouch. Stop worrying all the time. Go get undressed and come back. Okay?" He bent and took his sketch pad and pencil set out of his bag, making sure he had all of his art pens for what needed to be done. He didn't look at Lelouch again as he set about checking the tips of his pencils and finding a suitable page to draw on.

Lelouch glared a little, but relented. _'Trust me,'_ Suzaku had said. That had been the turning point. He marched into the bathroom and stared at his reflection, unable to believe that he was actually doing this. He had to be out of his mind. Their teacher would know it was him—then she would wonder why he had let Suzaku draw him in such a vulnerable state, and what their relationship then was. She was not a stupid woman.

Self-consciously, Lelouch began to undress. He let his shirt drop to the floor, refusing to meet his own gaze again, and then undid his pants. Once he was standing naked and exposed, he grabbed his bathrobe from beside the shower and donned it, tying it loosely around the waist. It was a deep shade of red with moderately sized green and brown leaves decorating it. It was a silk material and felt lovely against his bare skin.

He stepped back into his bedroom, fully aware of the attention Suzaku would show him. He was already blushing.

The brunette looked up when he heard him, eyebrows lifting. Lelouch's robe had slipped slightly on one shoulder and his delicate clavicle was exposed, along with the bone in his shoulder. The dip in his chest disappeared into the crimson garment and then the material parted in front of his thighs, exposing the milky white flesh underneath. It left a lot to the imagination, but it was an unbearably erotic sight. Suzaku began to doubt his ability to get through this sketch without simply ravishing the prince.

"You do know that a nude sketch requires you to be, you know, naked," he said smilingly, but his voice choked up a little and betrayed his lust.

Lelouch's purple eyes narrowed as he read the emotion behind his friend's words. "I'm aware of that," he said stiffly. His long fingers worked at the silk tie around his narrow hips and he pulled it away, letting it slip to the ground. The robe parted and Suzaku caught a glimpse of flesh, before Lelouch shrugged the garment off completely, burningly aware of the eyes on him.

Suzaku all but licked his lips as he stared his lover up and down. He had seen him naked in the library, of course, but he was infinitely beautiful. His limbs were slender and narrow, much like his body, and his skin was flawless. There wasn't a mark on him.

Lelouch stood a little awkwardly and blushed, making Suzaku smile. He stepped away from the robe, trying hard not to wriggle under the brunette's eyes, and moved over to the bed. Suzaku vacated the space and lowered himself to the floor, drawing pad in his lap.

"Just lie on the edge," he said, eyes fixed to Lelouch. Once the Brit had done that, he began telling him how to position himself. "Bend your left knee a little so it dips over your right one... prop your right hand under your chin. No, don't stare at me—look more to your right and towards the lampshade, like you're in thought. Curve your fingers less... let them hang..."

Eventually pleased, Suzaku sucked in the sight of him again. "You really are magnificent," he breathed, and then touched one of his pencils to the paper. He kept his mind focused on the drawing, refusing to let his testament to this beauty be anything less than perfect. He would make sure there was not a flaw in the drawing. It would be as flawless as his model.

Lelouch's wrist grew sore after the first few minutes, but he kept it feyly positioned under his pointed chin, fingers dangling as much as possible. He glanced back at Suzaku every so often, only to be ushered back towards the lamp with an absent hand gesture. It grew more comfortable as time extended. His embarrassment receded and he relaxed, slipping into his posture better. His blush dissipated and he became fine with Suzaku drawing his body—every part of his body.

He managed to sneak in a few glances and was satisfied to notice that Suzaku staggered a little while drawing his privates, or what was visible of them with his knee folded over his leg. The eleven lingered, making sure that area was perfect, and blushed all the while. Lelouch did not draw attention to the deep flush that soon coated his face, but was silently pleased by the reaction. It served him right.

Suzaku kept drawing and the time ticked on. Done with the outline, he began shading. From what Lelouch could see, it was turning out well. Suzaku had quite an artistic hand on him. His toning looked like it was perfect, but Lelouch knew his angle might not offer the best view. Anything he had seen Suzaku draw, though, had turned out well. The brunette also seemed to be taking a very long time to get every detail perfect. Lelouch did not know whether to be flattered or irritated that it was taking so long.

It was two and a half hours later when Lelouch was finally certain his wrist was going to break and Suzaku put his art book down. He smiled and nodded. "It's finished."

Lelouch would have enthusiastically jumped up and stretched every muscle in his body, but he could barely move into a seated position without wincing. His arm was completely dead and now that he had moved it, pins and needles were tingling along his nerves. It felt like jelly. "Let me see."

Suzaku sat down beside him and rested the sketch on his naked thigh, awaiting his reaction with a nervous expression. When Lelouch smiled, he relaxed only a little bit. Finally, the raven-haired model picked up the pad and examined himself. He looked... good. His expression was thoughtful, like he was pondering something great, and his body was indeed beautiful.

"Is this really me?" He breathed, shaking his head. "Suzaku, this is brilliant. You draw so well."

"Thanks," Suzaku said, tugging the pad back into his own lap. "I draw better when I'm passionate about whatever it is that I'm drawing. Your eyes were the hardest part."

Lelouch's entire body was shaded, shadows appropriately placed around his lower half. The creases in the sheet under him were even spot on. His eyes, Suzaku's bane, were vibrant and acute, even though they were clouded with thought. Lelouch could never imagine being able to draw such conflicting emotions with the same pencil.

Lelouch looked at him, no longer caring that he was stark naked, and kissed the side of his throat. "I do love you. I really do, Suzaku. More than I ever would have thought possible."

Suzaku's cheeks reddened a little and he tightened his hold on the sketch. "I love you," he said, voice rather thick. After letting the moment past, he grinned. "Now, for goodness' sake, put some clothes back on before I take you here and now without restraint."

Lelouch smiled back, feeling more at peace than he had in a very long time. He stood and located some dark boxers from one of his drawers, slipping them on to conceal the most striking part of his nakedness. He glanced back at Suzaku, who was still watching him hungrily, and spread his hands out. "Better?"

"Only a little."

"I wouldn't mind, you know," Lelouch said, trying not to appear shy as the emotion gripped him suddenly. "... If you took me without restraint."

Suzaku looked surprised, but then grinned. "Sayoko's already going to question why we're in the same room. The last thing we need is to give her your screams to think about."

Lelouch blushed hard at the reference to his vocality. He looked away, forcing himself to ignore it. "Do you want to borrow something to wear?"

"That'd be nice," Suzaku said, grinning, able to read Lelouch better than the latter liked. He stripped, making a show of it for the prince, and pulled up the boxers Lelouch gave him. He moved over to his lover and ran his hands up his chest, guiding him to the bed. They slipped under the covers and Lelouch flicked his lamp off.

"I still can't believe you're going to let our teacher see that," he said in the darkness.

Suzaku laughed and pulled Lelouch closer, pressing their half-naked bodies together under the covers. Lelouch's head landed on the crook of his shoulder and he felt warm breath against his neck. The Britannian's arms encircled his waist and he shifted forward, eliminating all room between them. "You said you thought it was a good drawing. Stop complaining."

"Maybe you're the only one I want seeing me like that," Lelouch murmured.

Suzaku kissed his forehead, feeling blessed. "You're going to get me the best grade in the class. Trust me."

"I trust you," Lelouch said, slipping into sleep. He did trust Suzaku. He trusted Suzaku more than anyone else in the world. He was beginning to think he trusted him even more than Nunnally, and that realisation drove home just how important his friend was to him.

Suzaku kissed him again and closed his eyes, holding him close. "Good. Don't ever forget that promise." He shot Lelouch's words back at him yet again.

'_Promise? ... Yeah, I suppose it is.' _Lelouch decided then that Suzaku could take whatever he wanted from him and he would eagerly give it. He inhaled Suzaku's scent and relaxed into slumber, thriving off this moment completely. In the morning, he would have to shower and eat and take Nunnally out somewhere, which meant Suzaku would go home, but he had him here now. This moment was perfect and he would enjoy it all night long.

Nothing else mattered.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

It was their final art class for the term, a week after being given their assignment, and every student in the room felt the pressure building. They wouldn't have their marks emailed to them until at least two weeks into the mid-semester break and that was always a stressful period, since every other class normally worked likewise with the end assessment that they couldn't hand back in class.

Lelouch shifted beside Suzaku, watching the teacher collect up the A4 pieces of paper in a neat stack on her left forearm. Shirley's fruit bowl had turned out well—she had shown it to the pair before class. Her toning wasn't as smooth as Suzaku's, but her detail was exact and the effort was clear. Lelouch's roses left an awful lot to be desired and they barely resembled anything three-dimensional, but his outline was perfect. It lagged in comparison to Suzaku's and Shirley's, however.

Milly had drawn the academy's foyer and her skill was mediocre compared to Suzaku or Shirley, but probably better than Lelouch's. Rivalz had drawn his bike, Nina had drawn a goldfish, and Kallen refused to show hers. Lelouch let her go easily, knowing that if they pestered her, Suzaku would be met with the same nagging under precedence. As it was, his earnest refusal to let them see kept them at bay. Lelouch's stomach had still flipped.

Miss Connell neared their desk, having just taken up Shirley's and complimented her on her excellent work, and smiled at the two teens expectantly. Lelouch handed his up first, wincing at her blank expression.

"Oh, Lelouch," she said slowly; "This is... interesting. Quite abstract. I like how you've drawn the petals."

He knew she was fishing hard for compliments but smiled back graciously anyway. "Thank you, Miss Connell. Realism isn't really my strong point, unfortunately."

It was all she could do not to agree. "All right, your turn, Kururugi."

Suzaku confidently proffered his page, pulling it out of his art folder. He ignored Lelouch's stiffened posture and red cheeks, keeping his eyes on the teacher as she turned it around and examined it fully. Slowly, she began to smile back the surprise that had appeared on her face.

"Is this... Lelouch?" She asked, glancing at the dark-haired boy as she said his name, noting his blush.

"Yes," Suzaku said, not faltering once. Since she had instantly recognised him, it would do no good to deny it.

Shirley sat up a little straighter in her seat and tried to glimpse the drawing, moving her neck from side to side in an attempt to see this picture of Lelouch and figure out why Suzaku had hidden it from them.

Miss Connell laughed musically and shook her head. "How on Earth did he convince you to pose for this?" Her words were directed at the drawing's subject now. She noted his lengthy pause and the way he shifted before resting his elbow on the desk. She smiled. "Don't worry, Lelouch. I've seen more than enough drawings like this in my time. There's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm viewing it from an artist's perspective. Stop your blushing."

Lelouch wanted to melt into his chair, but managed to force his usual facade into place and stare at her indifferently, hating his own reaction. His nonchalance was his best defence. "It's a rather long story, Miss Connell, that involves the loss of a bet and a favour."

"But you look so relaxed," she commented.

"Skill on his part."

"Skill indeed," she said and added the drawing to the stack. "It's excellent work, Suzaku. You have a talent for drawing—do you do it recreationally?"

"Not often," he said, taking the compliment in stride.

"You should," she said seriously. "You're very good at it, even when your subject is unwilling. Well done."

She moved on to the row behind them and Lelouch took the opportunity to glare at him scathingly, trying to ignore Shirley's stare and their other classmates' curiosity. Suzaku had only drawn more attention to the sketch and they would probably receive numerous questions about it later. Lelouch hadn't really helped by saying he had lost a bet; that meant that the pose he had pulled must be undesirable. They would want to hear all about it, naturally.

He knew he would have to race from the classroom once the bell went off and spend the day waiting for this curiosity to abate. His friends would not let him live it down if they found out.

Suzaku silently laughed, only making a soft rasping sound in the back of his throat as he suppressed it. Lelouch was skilled at concealing his emotions and thoughts, but he knew that the prince would be panicking. He supposed he owed it to him to make sure he was not interrogated straight after class, as amusing as that might be.

He leant back in his seat, oblivious to the murderous look that Lelouch kept putting aside the time to send him, and listened throughout the remainder of the class as Miss Connell finished collecting up the assignments and then explained how the email correspondence would work. They had heard it all a million times before and it was the same every year, not that Suzaku knew, but they listened politely and kept quiet throughout her speech.

When she was finished, she let them evaluate the class in their pads, and then dismissed them. Lelouch moved stealthily from the room, doing all but bolting down the corridor in his haste to escape. Shirley still got hold of him.

"Lulu!" She called, jogging a few steps to catch up. Physical prowess had never been Lelouch's strong point. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go to the bathroom," he said absently.

"Oh, well... um, about Suzaku's sketch—"

"I really don't want to talk about it," Lelouch said, smiling graciously as way of an apology. "I hate having that much attention focused on me for such a trivial matter. Suzaku's drawing skills are good, though."

"I wish I could have seen it," she said, pouting. "Surely it couldn't have been that bad! What pose did you have to do?"

"Oh, he made me lie down and strike this weird majestic pose," Lelouch said. It wasn't all that far from the truth. "It was uncomfortable, to say the least. He took hours to draw me, which made my arm hurt."

"I wish I could have seen it," she repeated. "Hey, Lulu... will you let me draw you sometime?"

"Oh, Shirley," he said, wanting to escape already. "I'm sorry, but it really wasn't all that enjoyable. Like I said, I didn't like being drawn. Suzaku's lucky I lost our bet."

"What was the bet?"

Lelouch opened his mouth, brain working at twice its usual speed—which was already fast. Suzaku appeared, however, and smiled at Shirley. He had never been happier to see his friend and lover. "Shirley, hey. Your fruit bowl turned out really well."

"Thanks, Suzu!" She beamed at him. "I hope I get a great mark for it. I'm pretty confident."

"Oh, trust me, you have reason to be," the eleven said. He smiled. "Anyway, Lelouch, might we get to work on some chemistry study? I could use your help in a few areas."

Lelouch knew what he was doing and took the opportunity presented without hesitation. "Yeah, sure. I'll see you later, Shirley."

"Okay, Lulu," she said. She looked disappointed, expression crestfallen, but forced a smile and waved at them as they moved down the hall. Only once the words had left her mouth did she realise there was really no reason to study now that term was ending; all the exams and assignments were basically completed.

Suzaku waved back. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"I already have three different strategies in mind for how to kill you in this hall and eliminate the evidence before someone sees me," Lelouch said. "So far, they all seem extremely viable."

Suzaku pulled at his collar. "Hmm. No hard feelings?"

"Don't count on it."

"Miss Connell thought it was really good," Suzaku defended with a sigh.

"Miss Connell also now thinks that I'm whoring myself out to the art students as a model because I have terrible luck when it comes to bets."

Suzaku sighed and smiled, shaking his head. He clapped Lelouch on the shoulder and the contact lasted longer than was necessary. "Thanks for letting me draw you. That was the best assignment of the year, and I'm being honest."

Lelouch shifted and shrugged his shoulders, moving the matter aside. "Let me know what mark you get," was all he said.

Suzaku's smirk was devilish. "Lelouch... mind if I come over again after school?"

"Only if you promise not to bring your art book," Lelouch said, looking at him. The truth was, he wanted him over. He craved Suzaku's company—he had ever since their evening in the library. He had never thought he would be so close to someone other than his sister, but here this cute eleven was, entirely clueless to how much Lelouch depended on him for his happiness.

Suzaku laughed and nodded, and Lelouch smiled. He could never remember smiling so much in his life. Suzaku brought out the best in him.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~ **

Sayoko had readied meatloaf for dinner and had no problem moving things around to accommodate Suzaku. His coming after school gave her time to prepare and make sure she cooked enough and that he would be made as comfortable as he had been last time. Nothing ever seemed to be too much trouble for her.

Nunnally was ecstatic to have Suzaku over again and spent a majority of the afternoon listening to what he had been up to and asking him numerous questions about how school was going. He happily obliged her and made himself comfortable in one of the armchairs in the sitting room.

Lelouch was grateful to see that Suzaku had not brought his sketch pad with him, but he still kept his bag close by and he wondered what could be in it. After dinner, Suzaku complimented Sayoko thoroughly and they retired for the night, Lelouch yawning as he closed the door.

"Tired?" Suzaku asked.

"Slightly," the prince conceded, stretching.

"No time for a nude drawing?" Suzaku easily dodged the pair of boxers that were pegged at his head and laughed brightly, shaking his head. "No need to be such a grouch."

"I'm going to brush my teeth," Lelouch snapped, rolling his eyes. He left Suzaku to get changed into the boxers while he left the room and made his way to the bathroom. His robe was looped up over a hanger and he pointedly ignored it—memories were attached to it, now. He might never be able to wear it again.

He squirted some paste onto his toothbrush and began scrubbing, closing his eyes as he let the methodical motions of his wrist draw him into a more relaxed state. He rinsed his mouth and set his brush back in the cylinder which stored it, and barely managed to suppress his jump when he spotted C.C. in the mirror.

He turned around quickly. "What are you doing out of the attic?" He demanded.

She tilted her head to the side, green hair spilling over her left shoulder and the sleeve of her white jumpsuit. "I came to ask you if that Britannian agent is staying the night."

"He is," Lelouch said, sighing. "You need to stay out of sight, okay?"

She made a noise in the back of her throat and crossed her arms, amber eyes sparking. "I don't understand why I have to hide like a criminal. Plus I'm getting hungry. Lelouch, you can't expect me to starve in the attic."

He ran a hand over his face and prayed Suzaku would not wander in search of him. He would recognise the strange girl in an instant. "I'll get Sayoko to order you a pizza and bring it up to you, okay? Just stay quiet and out of sight."

The idea of a pizza seemed to calm her somewhat. She sniffed and looked away. "Fine, but don't let it take too long, Lelouch."

He touched her shoulder, forcing her back towards her allocated space, ignoring her indignant harrumph. Once she was out of sight, he turned and made his way back towards his room. C.C.'s emotions were always difficult to read and he had no idea how she felt about Suzaku, but no matter her feelings on the matter, he had to keep her close. They had a contract—not that he knew what his half entailed yet. She was responsible for his Geass, the power to bend anyone to his will, and whether he liked to admit it or not, she was an important person to keep around.

He just wished she was better behaved. She was like a delinquent child.

He pushed his door in and entered, noticing Suzaku had already slipped under the covers. Sayoko surely knew what was going on between them. She was an intelligent woman and two men in a bed normally only meant one thing—especially when there were other bedding arrangements available. She would have figured it out the first night they spent together. She knew it was not her business and that Lelouch was able to do as he pleased, so he was confident she would not interfere.

Suzaku watched him undress and slip into his boxers with that same appreciative gaze that had been on him all throughout the duration of the drawing a week ago, and Lelouch struggled not to blush under the obvious attention he was receiving. Part of him wanted to just be constantly ravished by Suzaku so he wouldn't have to readjust to those lustful eyes every single time they moved to him.

He slipped into bed beside the brunette and turned his lamp off, snuggling down beside him. "Goodnight, Suzaku."

The eleven ran a hand through his hair and kissed him fleetingly. "Goodnight."

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

Lelouch was awoken about three hours later, judging from his alarm clock, and blinked quickly in the darkness to determine what it was that had stirred him from his slumber. It took a minute for his mind to grow more aware and for his body to wake up, but then he realised Suzaku was not curled against him.

He sat up and turned his lamp on, snapping his eyes closed as the light assaulted him. "Suzaku?"

An instant later, something smacked lightly into the top of his head and it felt like his hair was being pulled. He gasped and opened his eyes, blinking against the pain of the light, and stared his lover in the eye.

"Suzaku, what are you doing?"

Suzaku unclipped the second cat ear from his own head, where it was entwined with his hair, and fit it on the other side of Lelouch's head. The prince barely had time to register what Suzaku looked like with cat ears, but knew that it was cute. It was bizarre, though, and he remained silent for a long time.

"You look simply adorable," Suzaku said, looking over his face. The black ears matched Lelouch's hair perfectly, much better than his brown hair, and they covered the clips in a way which made them look like genuine ears.

Lelouch turned red. "It's just past midnight," he said in wonder. "Why are you putting cat ears on me?"

"Seems you need a minute longer to wake up, my little kitty," Suzaku said and fondly rested his hand on the top of Lelouch's head, between the ears. He moved his fingertips in a petting motion, scratching lightly at his scalp, and his smile widened.

Lelouch's jaw actually fell open in a totally comical display of disbelief. Suzaku laughed riotously, thankful Nunnally wouldn't be able to hear it, and leant in to kiss him. He bit his lip and pulled back. "Don't look so shocked, Lulu," he said, using his pet name. "The ears suit you so well. I wish they could be permanent."

Lelouch blushed hard and looked down. "Take them off so we can get back to sleep." He reached up to grab one, but Suzaku stopped him, catching his wrist. Their eyes met. "Suzaku—"

"There are better things to do than sleep," Suzaku murmured, leaning in to kiss up the length of Lelouch's throat, pressing his mouth against the delicate white column of flesh tenderly. He nipped a little once he reached his jaw, leaving two love bites one after another. Lelouch arched his head back and opened his mouth in silent bliss.

"See?" Suzaku whispered, lapping at the bites.

Lelouch tangled his hands through Suzaku's hair and pulled his head up so he could look him in the eyes. "What? You're too horny to sleep?"

"With you lying beside me shirtless, hell yes," Suzaku grinned. "So I woke you up."

Lelouch shifted a little and smiled. "Suzaku..."

"Yeah?" He grabbed one of Lelouch's hands and kissed his palm, nibbling on the bone of his wrist as he watched the prince with his eyes. Lelouch shivered against him.

"When you tied me with the straps from those old encyclopaedias..."

"Are you telling me you didn't like it?" Suzaku asked, and there was something very serious in his voice. "It's oaky if you didn't. You can tell me—I want to know."

Lelouch was shaking his head before he had even finished. "No, no. Nothing like that. I did enjoy it. I just wondered if it was a fetish of yours." His eyes brightened a little when Suzaku finally blushed and laughed under his breath.

"You could say that," he said. "Though 'fetish' might not be appropriate..."

"A kink of yours, then?"

"No!" Suzaku smacked Lelouch lightly on the thigh. "Besides, you said you enjoyed it. Technically, that makes _you_ the kinky one."

"We're both kinky," Lelouch decided, seeing this going on forever. He then ran his hand up Suzaku's chest and brushed his thumb over his nipple. The brunette drew him close and sighed in appreciation. He flicked his fingers against Lelouch's left cat ear as his nipples were drawn into the prince's mouth one after the other and stimulated to full hardness. He even felt his loins stir with the attention.

"God, you're cute," he murmured.

Lelouch blushed, feeling a little foolish. He stared down and tried to get a hold of himself. "Are the cat ears really necessary?"

"Please keep them on?" Suzaku asked.

Lelouch met his stare and felt his embarrassment crumble away. "And you call me the kinky one," he said breathlessly, but playfully, and Suzaku kissed him with heated passion. It was all the prince could do to hold onto him and moan into his mouth, surprised at the eleven's sudden fire.

"Don't ever change, Lelouch," he whispered.

"Don't ever leave me, Suzaku." The words even surprised Lelouch, who blushed again, but he meant them and that reinforced his resolve. He stared at Suzaku, and there was silent consent between them. "You... make me happy."

Suzaku's mouth opened and he made something close to an "Awwh" sound, before he pulled Lelouch closer again and claimed him completely. His hands brushed up Lelouch's torso and around his back, fingering down the length of his spine. The prince moaned and pressed into the touch, wrapping his legs around Suzaku to get closer to him.

A hand slid up and rested near his ears again, brushing against them tenderly, and Suzaku breathed a lusty laugh. "I want you."

"This isn't a bestiality fetish, is it?" Lelouch asked with a genuine laugh of amusement.

"God no," Suzaku said. "You're no animal. I just think you're irresistible when you look so damn cute."

Lelouch staggered over the compliment and his blush seemed permanent. "Don't expect me to meow or purr," he said, and then darted his head forward to lick the delicate curve of Suzaku's jaw.

The brunette gasped and turned his head on the side, giving him better access. "You know... you're the first cat to ever like me," he said, breath hitching on a moan as Lelouch moved up and darted his tongue inside his ear canal, lapping at it lightly.

"And the last, I'd say," the prince said.

Suzaku pushed him roughly down against the mattress and held his shoulders down, giving him only a little bit of movement. Lelouch shifted and parted his lips, staring up at Suzaku. His cheeks were red, his eyes were clouded, and the ears stuck out on top of his head. Suzaku's sudden erection pressed into Lelouch's thigh through the boxers and he kissed him hungrily.

Lelouch laughed and wriggled as Suzaku ran butterfly kisses over a sensitive part of his throat. "Suzaku—"

"I love how you say my name," Suzaku whispered, grinding their hips together. "And I love how you are so damn cute without even trying. God, Lelouch, you can undo me with just a stare. It's hardly very fair of you."

"I think you undid me pretty well in the library," Lelouch said. He swayed his head a little, growing more comfortable with the ears on his head, staring up at his lover innocently.

Suzaku gushed. "Don't do that or I'll simply devour you."

The words sent a tingle down Lelouch's spine and he closed his eyes briefly. The destruction of innocence: the ruination of such pure heartedness, the dirtying of something sacred. He had a sudden uncontrollable urge to be used and sullied by Suzaku, to be made his, to be owned by him in every possible way. He wanted Suzaku to take his innocence and make it his, consume it entirely. The thought almost made him pant with need.

Suzaku noticed the expression that passed over Lelouch's face and the way he closed his eyes, as if he was enduring something pleasurable. He tried to pinpoint the emotion exactly, but pleasure was all that came close. "What are you thinking?" He purred into his kitty cat's ear.

Lelouch lifted his hips a little and pressed them against Suzaku's, pulling him down. "I want you, too. Now."

"So eager all of a sudden." Suzaku nipped at his neck again and left another purple bruise, kissing down his chest and tweaking his nipples between his fingers. Lelouch made a soft noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a mewl, and Suzaku grinned. "Mmm, my kitty."

The term was so bizarre and ridiculous, but Lelouch was beyond caring. "Bite me," he gasped

Suzaku only laughed and bit his left nipple, rolling it between his teeth and flicking his tongue out against the bud. Lelouch closed his eyes and sunk into a soft fit of moans, running his fingers through Suzaku's hair and massaging his scalp. The brunette felt tingles run through his head at the relaxing sensation and continued to treat Lelouch's nipples to some rough foreplay.

Lelouch expected himself to shy away from the pain—every sane human being did not like pain. However, he found himself enjoying it. He wanted Suzaku's teeth to keep grazing over him, delivering pleasure and pain in the same breath. It was a welcome feeling.

Suzaku pulled down his boxers and freed Lelouch, ridding himself of the shorts his friend had lent him as well. He licked the inside of Lelouch's thigh and inhaled his scent. His eyes flickered up to Lelouch's face and he took in the blissful expression which had somewhat settled on his face, making him look all the more wanton.

He lifted himself back up and moved over Lelouch, kissing him on the cheek and then fondling his ear affectionately. He smiled as Lelouch looked away and blushed, and then bit down on his ear and drew it into his mouth. "Sayoko won't hear us?"

"It's doubtful she won't," Lelouch said quietly, "but I hardly think she cares about what I do in my own time."

Suzaku chuckled and rolled his shoulders. "All right then." He straddled Lelouch and ran his hand down the prince's chest, before he met his gaze again. "Do you have a condom handy this time, kitty?"

"Stop calling me that," Lelouch complained, twisting on his side awkwardly. He pulled his draw open and let Suzaku take over fishing for a condom. He had not used them, but every teenage boy had a supply just in case he 'got lucky' one night. It didn't take long for the brunette to come up with one and close the draw once more.

"But it suits you," Suzaku purred. He paused, seemed to decide something, and then leant down by Lelouch's ear. "... And you can call me master."

The prince blinked rapidly and almost opened his mouth in shock. "M-master?" He stuttered, and the world felt strange in his mouth. It was not a word he used often, if at all, and he felt awkward saying it.

"Try it with conviction," Suzaku ordered. He noticed that Lelouch was not trying as hard to hide his emotions this time, like he had in the library. He realised he would only succumb in the end.

Lelouch looked up at him. "... Master." There was something about saying it to Suzaku that felt thrilling. It was perverse sense of pleasure that came with acknowledging the eleven as his owner, his authority. He hated to admit it, but it felt... nice. For a prince who knew he was above a lot of people, it was a different feeling that made him shudder with excitement.

Suzaku smirked, enjoying the sound of Lelouch's tongue curling around those syllables as much as Lelouch secretly did. "That's right." He stroked the top of Lelouch's head, like he might a pet, and nuzzled into the side of his throat. He then leant back and opened the small packet he held, working the condom onto his shaft.

He slid two fingers up into Lelouch's mouth, watching him suck at them greedily. He grinned, glimpsing the excitement in Lelouch's eyes, and he had a hunch. It was just a small trickle of a feeling, but it grew stronger as he watched the prince close his eyes and slide his tongue over the fingertips inside his mouth.

Suzaku suddenly pulled them out. "Turn over."

Lelouch stared at him, but then didn't complain. The idea was just as thrilling as calling Suzaku his master. Trusting the man entirely to let him behind him, to let him do whatever he wanted. He rolled onto his stomach and stretched out beneath Suzaku, the eleven lifting himself while he waited for his lover to make himself comfortable.

Suzaku slid a hand slowly down Lelouch's back, squeezing one of his buttocks. Lelouch tensed and then relaxed, turning his head on the side. His eyes widened and he cried out in surprise when Suzaku suddenly slapped his hand against his pale cheek, smacking him sharply.

Suzaku admired his red handprint, and then Lelouch's face. He smiled and repeated the action. Lelouch was ready for it this time and suppressed a cry, gasping instead with the initial pain. He ground against the bed with each slap, and the pain ignited more nerves than he even knew he had. Suzaku maintained a steady rhythm, occasionally giving one buttock a fond squeeze as he spanked Lelouch, laughing when the prince blushed and groaned in pleasure.

"You like that, huh?"

Lelouch tilted his head back so that all Suzaku could see was the back of his head and the cat ears. "Yes, master."

Suzaku felt his stomach tighten and tried hard not to groan himself. Lelouch's tone, dripping with barely contained passion, was just as enticing as his blush. He slapped him again and ran his other hand up his back, sitting across his slender thighs, wanting nothing more than to ride him into the bed right then and there and punish him for being so damn cute. He had promised to punish him, hadn't he?

Sliding his finger down the delicate cleft of Lelouch's buttocks, Suzaku began to finger his entrance. The prince stiffened and then relaxed, before he twisted his head back slightly.

Suzaku couldn't get over how real the ears looked. "Do you think... maybe... you could tie me again?" Lelouch murmured, and then blushed and looked away. He stared hard at one of his bedroom walls. "No, never mind."

Suzaku began to smile. "You want me to bind your hands again?"

"I said never mind."

Suzaku moved up and kissed Lelouch's shoulder blade, running his tongue over the bone and then moving to the back of his neck. "You did say you enjoyed being tied up. I think you're definitely the kinky one here, but I have no problem with it."

"You like tying me up," Lelouch said.

"I've only tried it once," Suzaku replied. His green eyes brightened. "But you look so good tied up."

"Then stop talking and restrain me." Lelouch's voice was barely steady, and he panted a little with the last word, still looking shy. His audacity was in nothing but the statement. His violet gaze met Suzaku's, and the brunette licked his lips, before he climbed off Lelouch and found something to tie around his wrists.

He came back with the tie of Lelouch's night gown which the prince had not remembered to thread back through the garment. It was still on the floor, forgotten for the past week. He sat on Lelouch and snatched up his fragile wrists, working them against the headboard and securing them there firmly with the silk. At least they wouldn't hurt him, but Suzaku was beginning to question whether that would be such a bad thing.

Lelouch flexed his back beneath him and twisted his hands, pleased when they did not move very far. Suzaku's hand landed between his ears again and pet him, before the brunette slid his fingers back into his mouth.

Lelouch sucked them in and ran his tongue around them, glancing at his lover from the corner of his eye as Suzaku's eyelids dropped a little and his lips parted. Lelouch wanted nothing but this man. He wanted Suzaku so wholly—he wanted every part of him without restraint. He never wanted to stop having him. It was almost a feverish passion.

"Suzaku," he whispered, arching his hips up and backwards against his friend, pressing his arse against the brunette's erection. Suzaku moaned softly and dragged his fingers from Lelouch's mouth, slipping them down to prepare him appropriately. His fingers explored his insides, rubbing up against his prostate, and then withdrew.

Lelouch whimpered softly. "Please, Suzaku... ah, hurry up."

Suzaku was surprised by the begging, but it made his stomach tighten again. There was something about this power that made him feel alive. He wanted to soil Lelouch and do whatever he wanted with him. The power, the control... he craved it. He loved it. He could hurt Lelouch if he wanted, or grant him pleasure, and the prince would have no choice but to take whatever he was given.

"What was that, Lelouch?" He asked. He reached around and stroked Lelouch's cock slowly against the mattress. He then tightened his hold and turned it into a painful grip.

Lelouch moaned and muffed a cry in the pillow before his face. "Suzaku," he panted, "please... please. I need you. I've never needed someone like I need you. You make me feel so complete. Take me."

Suzaku had never heard Lelouch speak like that before and it was exhilarating. He felt his pulse speed up. "Beg me to fuck you, my little kitty cat." He stroked down the length of his back, watching his muscles clench with frustrated desire.

Lelouch didn't hesitate. This domination felt so absolutely terrific. "Please, Suzaku... fuck me. Make me yours, oh please."

Suzaku realised that Lelouch's control was gone. He spread the prince's legs and placed himself between them, lifting his hips up for the right angle. With one thrust he entered him, burying himself in that tight heat. It was as sweet as their first time and the few weeks of celibacy had kept Lelouch tight. He groaned as he slid back out and then in again.

Lelouch shouted into his pillow, hands clenching against the headboard. The initial pain was easier to deal with this time and he forced himself to relax, shuddering under Suzaku. He cried out again and had to bite the pillow to keep from waking Nunnally up through her sound-proof walls. It looked like that might be possible.

Suzaku slammed into his prostrate continuously and the pleasure was burning through his veins. He felt the eleven's hands on his hips elevating him, and his pants against his ear. A moan punctuated his breathing occasionally as Lelouch squeezed on him, tightening his insides and almost driving him insane.

Lelouch managed to find his voice. "Suzaku—... please... harder. Harder."

Suzaku obeyed happily, slamming his hips forward with more force, throwing his head back as he rode the prince without restraint, listening to his barely muffled cries and whimpers of unbearable pleasure. "Ha," he laughed. "I should have known you'd be a pillow-biter."

"God, Suzaku," Lelouch panted. The teasing didn't bother him at the moment. "Fuck me... I want it harder."

Suzaku finally realised he was asking for less control. He wanted it not just harder, but rougher. He tightened his hold on Lelouch's hips to bruising point and rammed into him with all his strength, burying himself completely and then tearing out, only to plant himself again. The vigour would have torn a virgin open, but Lelouch spread his legs further and took it.

"Lelouch," Suzaku moaned, taking him powerfully. "Ah... nngh... I think—..."

"Suzaku!" Lelouch bit back into the pillow, arching his hips backwards, pressing against every thrust. The pain was exquisite, countered with the slams against his prostrate. He had never felt so good before.

"I think you're a masochist," Suzaku blurted, realisation dawning as he put everything together: Lelouch wanting to be bound, his enjoyment at being spanked, the request for it to be this rough. It was the only logical conclusion. It worked well for Suzaku, though—he enjoyed giving it to him like this. He loved hearing Lelouch call him master. It thrilled him to the core.

Lelouch closed his eyes, processing the words slowly. "... No."

Suzaku rocked forward with a particularly hard thrust and made him tense up, but he moaned instead of recoiling. "You are," he murmured. "You like pain."

Lelouch looked irritated by the interruption, but had to pause and think about it out of curiosity. Did he like pain? He had just thought it was a weird fetish—which he supposed masochism was. Suzaku seemed to enjoy it just as much, though. "Does that make you a sadist?"

Suzaku licked his ear and then bit it, drawing blood. He lapped it up with a sparkle in his eyes. "Definitely."

Lelouch moaned and pushed back. "Untie me and put me in your lap."

Suzaku didn't question it. He reached up and untied Lelouch from the headboard, but kept his hands together. Lelouch noticed and smiled. He rolled over, sighing as Suzaku slipped from his body. The brunette picked him up partly and pressed him across the bed and against the far wall so Lelouch was facing the door over his shoulder. Suzaku sat under him and looped his lover's bound hands over his neck, before he sat Lelouch completely down on his length by releasing his weight.

Lelouch was impaled on Suzaku completely and braced his knees on either side of the eleven's legs so that he had some leverage to help move his body up and down, not wanting to leave Suzaku lifting him on his own. He flicked some hair out of his face with a jerk of his head and closed his eyes, moaning breathily at the friction which was created between their bodies moving together in perfect symmetry.

When he opened his eyes, it was to stare straight at C.C. as she leant against the doorframe, meeting his gaze calmly. He had not heard the door open, but they were panting rather loudly. He was not sure he was seeing her right and blinked quickly, moan breaking off. She was just standing there, head tilted to the side so her green hair was longer over one shoulder. Her amber eyes looked curious.

His eyes widened. _'C.C.! What the hell? I told you to stay in your room when Suzaku is over—... if he SEES you!' _Lelouch fought not to panic and Suzaku thrust up into him, making his breath hitch violently in the back of his throat with a small _'click'_. He blushed, now aware that C.C. was watching him. He couldn't let Suzaku see her.

She folded her arms and blinked once, eyes narrowing as if she was trying to figure something out.

Suzaku must have caught him staring, because he slowed a little and made to turn around. "Lelouch," he groaned. "What are you looking—?"

Lelouch cried out suddenly, drawing Suzaku's eyes back to him. It was quick thinking on his part—he had to keep Suzaku's eyes on him. He blushed as the green eyes fixed on him in silent question. Rocking down on his lover's length, he stared him in the eye. "God, you're so _big_," he blurted, and then turned beet red.

Suzaku burst out laughing, but it was erratic because of his pleasure. "You're only just realising that? Is it too rough for you? I thought you were enjoying it like this."

"I am!" Lelouch bit his lip and kissed Suzaku, rocking forward again so that Suzaku thrust back up into him and fell back into his rhythm, holding Lelouch's hips in his bruising grip as he moved him in his lap.

Lelouch moaned and stared back at C.C., mortified that she was seeing this. When their eyes met, he saw that she was now smiling. She knew damn well how hard he was trying to keep Suzaku's attention on him and she was revelling in his humiliation. Bitch. "Go away," he mouthed at her, glaring. He couldn't even waved a hand at her because they were tied around Suzaku's neck.

Her smile broadened and she lifted one hand, propping it under her chin and placing her elbow in her palm to support it. She silently shook her head.

Lelouch's glare intensified and he gasped softly as Suzaku rammed into him hard. Never had his feelings been so torn and hard to balance. "Go!" He mouthed again and jerked his head desperately at her, trying to make her leave.

Suzaku noticed the movement and went to turn his head again, so Lelouch quickly tightened his hold on the brunette and sat himself down with all the force he had, crying out again at the impact he was met with. He reefed Suzaku's head towards himself and into the crook of his neck. "Bite me!" He said loudly.

Suzaku paused. "... Bite you?"

Lelouch only just managed to suppress his wince. "Bite me. Mark me... make me yours," he whispered, a part of him genuinely wanting it. He saw C.C. smirk and wanted to kill her right then and there.

"You kinky kitty," Suzaku laughed and grazed his teeth over his collar bone, before he bit into his shoulder and picked Lelouch's hips up, bringing him back down in the same moment. "You masochistic kitty."

Lelouch closed his eyes to block C.C. out and moaned, desperately wanting to keep Suzaku's attention on him. "Oh, yes," he moaned. "I'm such a bad kitty... punish me." _'Am I a total idiot? I sound like I'm reading the script of a bad porn movie.' _

Suzaku laughed and bit into him again, breaking the skin this time. Lelouch gasped and tangled his fingers in the brown hair in front of him, pulling his lover's head against his shoulder as he continued to ride him. He could not believe C.C. was just standing there and watching this. Even if she was weird, she should know this was a private thing and not open for public viewing.

He opened his eyes again and bared his teeth, nodding at the door. She followed the motion and stared the door up and down, before she leant against it. She shrugged and kept her gaze on him, the corner of her lip twitching at his expression. She was messing with him and she knew it, and she was _loving _it.

Lelouch found it excruciatingly difficult to keep focused on C.C. and Suzaku's attention while at the same time he was being fucked senseless. He felt Suzaku pet at his cat ears again and bite into his skin, sending beautiful pain lancing through his nerves. He let himself enjoy the sensation, before he tried to shift C.C. again. She refused to budge and instead laughed a little at his dilemma.

The sound drew Suzaku's attention and Lelouch almost passed out. He forced himself to release a strangled noise and increased their pace, almost lodging Suzaku impossibly deep as he tightened his hold around his neck. "Suzaku!" He yelled, coming down hard on him. "Don't stop. Ah!"

Suzaku was encouraged by Lelouch's enthusiasm, but laughed again. "God... you're... you're making the prettiest sounds, Lulu—"

Lelouch was glad Suzaku did not see how badly he was blushing, and instead cried out again to keep the performance going. He would wring C.C.'s neck for this. He promised. "You're dragging them from me, master," he whispered shyly. He had to keep this up.

Suzaku's hand wrapped around his cock and he felt himself being dragged towards orgasm with the brunette, bucking against him wildly. The pain, pleasure, and friction all combined to send him crazy, and he tried to ignore C.C. as he came against Suzaku's stomach, jerking helplessly into his hand as he crashed into white-hot bliss, a genuine cry of fulfilment leaving his lips.

Suzaku felt Lelouch's muscles contract around him and lost himself to the sensation, thrusting up once more before his hands clamped down on the prince's hips and held him still as he emptied himself inside of him. Lelouch moaned uncontrollably and wrapped his legs around Suzaku, clinging to him for a minute longer. He opened one eye and stared at C.C., and she wore a wide-eyed look. It served her right, he thought, though he would never live it down for as long as she was around.

He slowly moved off of Suzaku, and the man rid himself of the dirtied condom. He would have to properly dispose of it in the morning. From the moonlight shining in through the window, he saw that Lelouch's buttocks were still red, and he was covered in a few light bruises from his hands and bite marks which were turning red and purple.

"You sure you don't hurt?"

Lelouch shook his head. "No... it's good. I like it."

"Masochist," Suzaku repeated, pinning him down against the bed and slowly removing the silk from around his wrists. Lelouch panicked that he would see C.C., but one brief glance at the door showed that she was gone. He silently thanked her for finally going, but planned to lecture her on it when he could. There was no way she was getting away with that—she had made him look like a horny fool, though he supposed half of it hadn't been acting.

Suzaku brushed a thumb over his cheek. "I don't mind."

"No, you're slightly sadistic yourself," Lelouch said, pushing him down so he could snuggle up against him.

Suzaku held him close and felt Lelouch return the embrace. He was suddenly very tired. "Would you say that we are then the perfect match?" He said and chuckled against Lelouch's ear, kissing him on the cheek.

Lelouch murmured his agreement, and actually hoped he would be hurting in the morning. Proof that all of this was real. "I would say that we are."

"... Good," Suzaku said and laughed. "You're quite vocal, you know that?"

Lelouch blushed and buried his head against Suzaku, hiding his face. Oh, he could not blame that all on C.C., as much as he might want to. A lot of it had been him too. He scowled. "So were you." It was weak, even to him.

Suzaku laughed and kissed him again. "Keep the ears on until morning. It's the last day of school tomorrow."

Lelouch scowled again, but it was only half-hearted this time. "Goodnight," he said grumpily, but Suzaku saw through it and kissed him again, flicking his ear. Unable to stave it off any longer, they fell asleep, entwined with one another.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

The first thing Lelouch did when he woke up the next morning was have a shower. He brushed his teeth and examined his body. There were bruises on his hips and his thighs, as well as a couple on his arms. He did not even remember Suzaku grabbing him so much. He ran his fingers over them, though, marvelling at how they still hurt. It was the best reminder he could have asked for. It even hurt when he walked and he had to suppress the pain so he did not walk bow-legged.

He dressed into his school uniform and then surrendered the shower to a very eager Suzaku. He used that time while the eleven was busy to hunt C.C. down and face her about last night's events. He found her in the attic, her designated hideaway for the moment.

He poked his head up and glared at her, needing to be quick so that Suzaku did not catch him. "C.C.," he snapped.

She turned to face him innocently, lifting an eyebrow. "How did you sleep, Lelouch?"

He ignored the question. "What did you think you were doing last night?"

She smiled carefully. "I heard loud noises coming from your room and wanted to make sure he wasn't attacking you. I had to stay until I was sure that you'd both go to sleep without any further disturbances."

"Liar," he said, but his tone lessened in its fury. "You were just being a pervert."

She sighed and tilted her head back, hair falling down behind her. "I never knew you were a homosexual, Lelouch."

"You don't need to know such personal things."

"We have a contract, Lelouch."

"I didn't see 'watching me have sex' in the fine print," he said. There had been no print at all, but she seemed to understand what he meant. She laughed softly.

"I was just keeping an eye on you. I can't have you dying now, can I?"

"I wasn't going to die!" Lelouch struggled to keep his voice down, but his eyes were narrowed to deadly slits. C.C. knew she was pushing him, but did not seem the least bit worried by his escalating irritation.

"Lelouch," she said after a brief pause; "Why were you wearing cat ears?"

He knew she was trying to get rid of him, and it worked. He glared, sighed, and left her up in the attic. That was not a conversation he wanted to have with her. She had to be the most apathetic creature he had met in a long while, given her strange humanity. He was not sure what she was yet, but knew her witchcraft indicated something beyond human.

He packed his bag back in his room in silence, brooding over C.C.'s interference. At least he could escape her for the day.

He looked up as Suzaku entered. The eleven was fully dressed and his wet hair drooped in front of his eyes. Lelouch smiled, appreciating the sight. "Do you feel better?"

"Much," he said. He stretched a little and grabbed his bag. "My uniform doesn't stink all that much, either. Thank god it's the holidays after this." Lelouch nodded his agreement. "How do you feel today? Physically, I mean."

Lelouch looked at him. "I still hurt a bit, but it is welcome and I appreciate it."

Suzaku grinned. "Insane," he said, but it was said affectionately. "Let me know if I ever take it too far with you, though. I'd hate to do that."

That implied that they would do something like that again. Lelouch's stomach flipped with anticipation. "Don't worry, Suzaku," he said, straightening with his bag. "It's fine. I'll be sure to let you know, though."

Suzaku nodded, pleased. He stood up with Lelouch. "Hey... will you wear the cat ears to school today?"

Lelouch blushed on cue and narrowed his eyes. He turned from the room without another word and descended the stairs, sighing and smiling to himself. He hoped Suzaku would never change.

He saw Sayoko in the kitchen as he came down and waved to her, bidding her good morning. Suzaku came down just behind him as she straightened and inclined her head, looking from one to the other slowly. "How did you sleep, sir?"

"Very well, thank you," Lelouch said.

She winked. "When you finally got to sleep, that is."

Lelouch was too stunned to reprimand her. Even Suzaku blushed and shifted awkwardly. Lelouch's hunch about her hearing them and knowing was correct. That was their cue to leave the house and be on their way. Neither of them had been so eager to get to first period calculus before in their lives.

**~CODE GEASS: LELOUCH OF THE REBELLION~**

It was their final English class for the term before mid-semester break and Lelouch was so thankful it was Friday. The morning had dragged out from the get-go, from C.C. to calculus. As much as he enjoyed Ashford Academy and the people there, he wanted some time off so he could just relax. He and Suzaku already had some plans for the holidays—some of which included Nunnally too, of course.

Class would be over in ten minutes and then they could do whatever they wanted. The feeling was almost unreal.

Lelouch was fidgeting, though. Ever since he had arrived, people had been whispering around him; never to him, so he felt that it must be about him. It was an uneasy sensation and he wanted to know what it was they were all so determined to talk about to one another, but never involving him. It was irritating him to no end. Even Suzaku was involved. If he didn't find out before the end of class, he made a silent vow to interrogate him.

It was almost like Suzaku had read his thoughts. He turned to Lelouch and winked, leaning back in his chair. Lelouch wanted to kick it out from under him. It was a shame he loved him too much to do so.

"Hey," Shirley whispered from behind him, catching his attention just as the bell went off and the term officially ended. He glanced back at her and lifted an eyebrow in silent question. He hoped she didn't want to hang out now that school was done. He and Suzaku were planning on going for a swim.

"Why does everyone keep calling you 'kitty', Lulu?" Shirley asked, looking at him in between packing up her books. "Everyone's been talking about it all day, but no one's told me where it came from."

Lelouch paled and ignored the way Suzaku chortled and banged a hand on the desk, shaking his head to Shirley in silent refusal to answer the question. That explained the whispering. Had something so stupid and trivial really caught on with all the students? Had that night been worth it? ... He had yet to determine. It would depend on how long the horrific nickname lasted. Thank god they had the mid-semester break to forget about it.

Rivalz had his stuff packed and was swinging his bag over his shoulder as he made for the door. "See you next term, kitty! Suzaku!" He called and waved, snickering like a child. Milly laughed and exited behind him, saying something Lelouch didn't quite catch.

Suzaku leant closer and touched his thigh under the table. He whispered one word—a word that made Lelouch close his eyes and sigh. He really did love him.

"Checkmate."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's it. I apologise for the lack of plot in general. Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you thought. It was a fluffy story to write and differed from my usual genre, so it was fun. Merry Christmas to all, and enjoy the New Year! Happy holidays!


End file.
